Smallville:The Return of the General Lee
by Kyle McFly
Summary: What happens after Jonathan Kent has an accident?His former self Bo Duke emerges.This way we learn more about JK s past,and to complicate maters,someone named Luke Duke shows up in Smallville.This is of course a croosover between Smallville and The Dukes
1. Chapter 1

SMALLVILLE:THE RETURN OF THE GENERAL LEE

Croosover between The Dukes of Hazzard and Smallville

Chapter One:Jonathan Kent s nightmares

Location:Smallville,Kansas,the Kent Farm.

Date:January 18 2006

Time:Night

Jonathan Kent was having weird dreams,he was dreaming about his past life.

Clark Kent s father wasnt born in Smallville as everyone thought.He also lived in a farm but in another town.

"Dang it is that sheriff again" said JK in dreams. "I have to lose it or we will loose the farm". Then,as his dreams continued...

"Luke you ok?" asked JK and then he woke up. Martha Kent woke up shocked. "Jonathan you ok?" JK gasped. "Uh,I was dreaming" .

"What were you dreaming about?You sounded very concerned" asked his wife. "Uh someone was after me,I am not sure why" said JK as he was looking at his concerned wife.

"It was a nightmare hon.Get back to sleep hon",said Martha Kent as she was turning off the light.

The next morning,Clark Kent was already in the kitchen having breakfast.

"Morning dad.Mom". said the alien teenager to his adoptive parents.

"Morning son". answered JK as he was sitting down.

"Dad you ok? You look kind of tired. "Im fine,son".

"Jonathan s been having nightmares." said Martha.

"Do they have to do anything with Jor El dad?" asked a concerned Clark.

"No son they are different.Probably they mean nothing."

"Ok.I know how difficult nightmares are". said Clark.

Suddenly JK froze and he was having a flashback about his former life.

He saw images of a car and a police car.H ewas being chased again by the Law. More images,he saw what it was his former family,and a fat man in a white suit.

"Dad?" "You ok?" asked a worried Clark. "Its ok,son.No problem.Oh I have to finish fixing the TV Antenna that is in the roof.See ya later,son."

JK leaved.Martha and Clark were worried about him.What was wrong with Jonathan Kent? "I am worried about him" said Clark. "Me either.I think there is something wrong with him but I cant tell what."

"Do you think that Jor El might be involved?" asked Clark.

"I dont know.But he seems kind of distant,like if he is hiding something."

Later,JK was fixing the TV antenna.Suddenly he got more flashbacks.

Again he froze.Then,suddenly he lost his balance and he started to fall from the roof,screaming. "Yeoooowwwww!"

Clark listened to his father s cry for help. At superspeed he grabbed him on time,however he was already unconscious.

"Dad!"You ok?Dad?""" No answer,JK was unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

SMALLVILLE:The Return of the General Lee

Chapter 2:Who is Bo Duke?

Jonathan Kent slowly opened his eyes.He wasnt sure where he was,

but nothing seemed ok or familiar.Looking at him was this young boy in a red flannel shirt and this red haired woman.He seemed to be in a farm.Until that point,that seemed alright. "Jonathan.You ok?" asked the woman.

"I think so." "We were worried about you dad" said the young boy.

"Uh...first,who is Jhonathan and then,who are you people?"

"You are Jhonathan" said the woman. "We are your family" continued Clark.

"No". "I dont know any of you". Said JK as he incorporated himself.He was looking at the farm. "Where am I?" "What am I doing here?" asked JK as he was heading to the door. "Dad,please listen.You are my father"

"No!I never had a wife or a son!Now either you let me out of here or I ll call the police!" Said JK as he was about to leave.

"I think he doesnt remember" said Martha. "Think he s got amnesia?" asked Clark. "I think so.He is acting as if he were a different person"

"Are you guys going to tell me where am I?" asked a confused Jhonathan.

"You are home" said Martha. "The Kent Farm".

"No,this is a mistake this is all wrong". "I live in the Duke farm,actually".

"The Duke Farm?" asked Clark. "Dad you obviously dont feel ok."

"We should take you to the hospital" said Martha.

"We are not going anywhere until you tell me why I am here" said JK as he was getting angry by the moment.

"Do you remember your name?" asked Clark.

"Uh...My name is...uh... "Duke.Bo Duke".

"No.You are Jonathan Kent,my father" said Clark as he was getting upset.

"My name is Bo Duke!Now tell me what I need to know!"

"Jhona-I mean,Bo,how can we help you?" asked Martha.

"Now thats better."said JK as he was getting calmed.

"Do you have a phone book?" said JK.

"Sure". said Martha. "But please calm down,ok?"

Later,JK was looking at adresses under "Duke".

"Aha.Here it is" said JK as he started to dial.

"What is he doing?" asked Clark. "Mom,we must take him to the hospital"

"Not under pressure.He thinks he is someone else".

JK was waiting for an answer. "Come on Come on".

And then...

"Hello,this here is the Duke Farm,Luke Duke speaking".

"Luke!You are alive!" said a happy JK.

"Who is this?" asked Luke. "Why it s your cousin,Bo Duke!"

"Bo?Is it really you?Where are ya?"

"Uh I dont know" said JK. "Hold on.Hey,where am I?"

"The Kent Farm in Smallville" said Clark.

"Smallville where?" asked JK. "Kansas".

"Luke,I am in a town named Smallville,in Kansas"

"Smallville?What the hey are you doing there?"

"I have no clue.Listen,can you come here?"

"Hmmmm let me see.I think I can,let me see the map,I never been

to Smallville".

"Well you got the General Lee,dont you?I mean sure he can help ya".

"It s been a while since I used the good old General" said Luke.

"But yeah,I think I can go there tomorrow.Bo,we thought that you were dead or something". "Not really-said JK-I been busy,but I am all right" "tell that to Uncle Jeese will ya?"

"Uncle Jeese?Sure I tell him". "So,we meet tomorrow then"

"Yes!It will be a pleasure to get back to Hazzard again!" said Bo as he hanged the phone.

Clark was about to cry. "Dad...are you going to leave us?"

"Huh...listen,I dont know who do you think I am,but I am not your father and I am not your husband" said JK to Martha and Clark with full determination.

"What are you saying?You are my husband!We got married!"

"But Clark is not our son,isnt he?"

"I am your son!You raised me!" said Clark with tears in his eyes.

"I am sorry" said JKas he headed to his bedroom.

"I am leaving tomorrow" said JK. "I hope someday you ll get a husband and a father" said JK to Martha and Clark.

As JK leaved to his bedroom,Clark begun to cry.

"What is going on.mom?Why is he doing this?"

"I dont know.But I dont think that we can take Jhonathan to the hospital"

"But if we dont,we will loose him forever" said Clark.

"We cant take Jhonathan to the hospital by force" said Martha.

"I think the best that I can do is find out who is "Bo Duke"."

"You are going to ask him?" "No.I am going to school.I think we need help".

That afternoon,Clark went to the public library and was doing an extensive information about "BO DUKE" and the Duke family using the internet.There he bumped with Chloe.

"Hey,what are you doing here?" asked the blonde woman.

"I am busy" said Clark. "What are you looking for?" asked Chloe.

"I am looking the identity of someone named Bo Duke" said Clark as he was browsing the Internet.

"Bo Duke? Who is he?" asked Chloe. "Uh I just meet him today".

"Really?How?" "Let just say that my father knows him very well".

Then as Clark was looking the net,a picture of his father showed up.

"Ah" "Here you are" 'Wow.Isnt that your dad?" asked Clark s friend.

"Yeah" "He is" . But,under the picture it read, "Bo Duke,cousin of Luke Duke,resident of Hazzard County" Clark keept reading. "Bo Duke dissapeared from Hazzard County several years ago and he wasnt heard from again" said the article about Clark s dad. "Wow,so,according to this,your dad wasnt born in Smallville is that right?" "It would seem so" said Clark as he was more astonished than ever. "Hazzard County" said Clark. "I wonder where that is" "Something is wrong with your father is that so?"

Clark nooded. "You wanna talk about it?I am here to help you know".

"Chloe..." "Come on Clark.I am here for you". Said Chloe with a big smile.

Clark told Chloe what was going on in the farm,and how his father was acting weirder than usual.And it wasnt because there was Kryptonite around.

"I see" said Chloe "So your father s got amnesia and now he thinks he is this Bo Duke character". "What is worse,I think he might be right about it".

"So,he is going to leave the farm tomorrow?" "Yeah.And I dont know how to stop him.He already talked with this Luke Duke person."

"Why didnt you took him to the hospital?"

"Because there wasnt any chance to do it". "Now he thinks he is Bo Duke,

and I might loose my father forever". Said Clark as he started to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

SMALLVILLE:THE RETURN OF THE GENERAL LEE

Chapter 3:Return to Hazzard!

The Smallville & Dukes of Hazzard croosover continues...

The next morning,at the Kent Farm,Jhonathan Kent had all of his stuff packed and he was ready to go.The night before,all attempts of Clark and Martha to stop him were futile. JK was waiting for Luke Duke to arrive. "Dad" said a sad Clark, "Please dont leave".

"Will you please stop calling me that? I am not your father I already told you!" Said an angry JK.

"Dad,you always fought for me and never gave up whenever Jor El was triying to get me" said the young boy in the blue t shirt.

"Jor El? What are you talking about?" said an astonished JK.

"My biological father" continued the young alien boy.

"Look people,I dont remember any of what you told me,them pictures that you showed me could be fake ones" continued JK as he was triying to understand. "My decision is final,I am leaving to Hazzard County". "But Jho-I mean,Bo,why are you so sure that you belong there and not here? asked the red haired woman. "Because I remember everything about living in Hazzard" said Clark s adoptive father. "My family-he continued- was Jesse Duke,my cousins Daisy,Luke,Coy and Vance" said a determinated JK.

"Dad", "You made your life here in Smallville.And I know that you are telling the truth" said Clark. Martha gasped. "What?" "I read about your life in Hazzard.Your name was Bo Duke,there is no question about it.However,you had an argument with your cousin Luke and leaved Hazzard forever".

"Now you know why I have to leave" said Jhonathan. "But why did you changed your name to "Jhonathan Kent"? asked Clark.

"I dont know what you are talking about.I always been Bo Duke,I dont know this Jhonathan Kent persona" said Jhonathan.

Suddenly they were interrupted by the noise of a car which was approaching to the Kent Farm.It was a 1969 orange Dodge Charger,with a 01 in the doors and a confederate flag in the roof.The name of the car was the General Lee...

Clark s nightmare was about to begin...The car stopped as the driver scanned the place. "Excuse me" said the driver."I am looking for Bo Duke.I s he around?" Jonathan Kent then approached to the car. "Luke!It is you!"

"Bo!Bo Duke!" Said the driver as he saw his cousin again after 25 years...

The cousins hughed. "Bo.Look at you!Er...who are this people?" asked Luke... "Well,this boy says that he is my son Clark Kent,and this woman says that she is my wife,Martha Kent". Said JK. "And are they?"

"Of course not!" "I never been married!" Said JK as he was looking at the General Lee. "Ah seeing the good old General brings back memories" said JK with a huge smile on his face. "Well Bo.Are you ready to leave?" "Its time to go back to Hazzard". Said Luke. "Well.I see that this here is a farm too".

"It is.Welcome to the Kent Farm" said JK as he was heading to the house for his belongings. As JK entered his bedroom,Luke Duke was staring at Clark and Martha. "So,are you his family?" asked Luke. "It is a long story" said Martha. "Well he left Hazzard a couple of years ago" "Apparently he had done well". Said Luke as he was looking at the farm.

"Listen,Mr Duke" said Clark,Jhonathan has been a good father to me.Please dont take him away" "Well,it seems that he wants to leave.Why did you called him Jhonathan?" asked Luke. "That s his name,Jonathan Kent" said Martha. "It seems that old Bo buried well his Hazzard s legacy".Said Luke.

"Look,Mr Duke,very good things happened to me because I meet him.If he leaves,.he will destroy the family that he builded after many years". Said Clark as he was triying to convince Luke to stop JK from leaving. "Listen,son,Bo had a good life and family back in Hazzard.We have very good times.Suddenly he leaves for good.Our Uncle Jeese died later becuase of that.He died because he was so sad..." Said Luke. Clark couldnt believe that his father did all those things. Suddenly,JK came out with his bags.

"Hey" "I am ready know" said JK as he was loading his stuff in the General Lee. "Dad" Said Clark with tears in his eyes. "Jhonathan" said Martha,also with tears. "I am leaving home" said JK. "But you can come with us" said JK as he was entering the General Lee through the window.

"To Hazzard?" Asked Clark. "Well yeah,you took me in and accepted me

as your family" said JK as he was starting the car. "So I can pay you back"

"Ok,we are thrilled to go" answered Clark. "Thanks". "Just follow us

and you will be ok" Said JK as he was waiting for Martha and Clark to

enter in the red truck. As Martha and Clark agreed to follow them Duke Boys,the General Lee started its journey back to Hazzard.Will Clark ever get his father back?Will things go back to normal in Smallville again?

Dont you all love suspense?


	4. Chapter 4

SMALLVILLE:THE RETURN OF THE GENERAL LEE

Chapter 4:Welcome...to Hazzard County!

The Croosover between the Dukes of Hazzard and Smallville continues...

It was a normal day in Hazzard County,but this one was special.It was special because a reunion was going to take place.Sure,it was not the same as in 1980 or 1984,were things were different.Things have changed a lot in 25 years.The late Jefferson Davis Hogg,commisioner of Hazzard,was replaced by Sheriff Rosco Coltrane,who became the new boss.He was still triying to catch them Duke boys with moonshine or whatever excuse he could,even if

Bo Duke was no longer present.Vance and Coy Duke returned,to help run the Duke Farm,it was harder with Uncle Jesse gone.He died a couple of days later after Bo Duke left.Luke Duke volunteered to stay in the farm with his cousins Coy and Vance,and Daisy.The new cops,Sheriff Enos Strate and his Deputy Cletus Hogg were in charge of the police force in Hazzard.Things remainded almost the same after Bo left,Rosco learned a lot from the late JD Hogg,and so he was always after the Duke Farm.Although Luke was also looking for another job,Coy and Vance were always being chased by the cops. After Bo Duke had that accident in Smallville at the Kent Farm,his former self emerged,and there was no time to take him to the hospital.

After Bo Duke left,he decided to get away from his Hazzard past,and so he got himself a new identity,he named himself "Jhonathan Kent" and started a new life in Smallville.He went to the Smallville University where he meet

Martha Clark Kent,and he married her.Then,in the summer of 1989,the incredible meteor shower hit Smallville,and with that arrived Clark,the Kent s adoptive alien son.By that time,Bo Duke was "dead" and in his place was the new Jhonathan Kent.He was JK until he had that accident of course,and now,

with his former self back,it seemed that things in Hazzard were going to be as they were before...yeah,it was going to be like in the good old times...

Clark was very upset and confused.What if he couldnt convince his father?

What if he decided to stay in Hazzard?How to deal with this problem?

As the General Lee and the Kent s truck were approaching Hazzard,2 police cars were hidden. Sheriff Strate was looking for anybody speeding.Well,it was his speed trap,so he could arrest anyone,specially the Duke Boys.

Then he saw the General Lee and a red truck coming. "Possum on a gum bush" exclaimed the sheriff. "Its the Duke Boys!" "Cletus,this is your superior officer speaking.I have them Duke boys on sight and I am in hot pursuit!

"Follow me you got that?" "Yeah Sheriff I got that!" Said Cletus as he was starting his police car. Clark listened to their conversations thanks to his superhearing. "Mom,I think we got company" Said Clark. "The Cops".

"The Cops?" asked Martha as she was looking at the mirror. "But we arent speeding" said an astonished Martha. "I know but they are following us".

In the General Lee,JK looked at the mirror. "Dang the cops are after us"

"I know-Said Luke.Must be Enos and Cletus" "Why only them?Where is Rosco?" asked JK. "Huh,I havent told you that Boss Hogg died some years ago.Now is Boss Rosco" "Ha!Boss Rosco eh?Things cant be that bad!" Said

JK. "Listen,Clark doesnt know what is happening,and they dont have a CB in their truck" said JK. "Well maybe we can tell them later.Now we must shake them!" Said Luke. "With pleasure!Boy how I missed this!" Said a happy JK.

"Then why did you leave?Asked Luke. "Well I was angry,and I wanted to move on". Then,on the CB,Enos asked the boys to stop. "Hey you all,I catch you speeding,please stop,will ya? " "No way Enos,we are in a hurry" said JK.

"Bo?Is that really you?" asked a surprised Enos. "I am.I am back"

"Yay!Welcome home!" "Look Cletus Bo is back!" said a happy Enos.

"Yeah I heard him.Anyway,we have to catch you!" Then,Rosco s voice could be heard on the cb. "Enos,Cletus,this here is your superior speaking,you got them Duke Boys?Come back" "Yes sir and this time we got all of them!Bo Duke is here as well!" said a happy Enos. "Good grief,you mean that all of the Duke Clan is complete?Come back" "That is a 10 4,Boss" replied an excited Enos. "Well abandon pursuit and come back to base" ordered Boss Rosco. "I said,abort pursuit and return to base" repeated Rosco.

"You are the boss,boss" said Enos as he and Cletus abandoned the pursuit.

"See you next time" said Enos waving goodbye.

Martha and Clark were astonished. "What the hey was that about?" Asked Clark. "I dont have a clue" said Martha as she was looking at the cops leaving.Then they finally arrived to the Duke Farm.

"Look another farm" said Martha. "This must be my dad s former home" said Clark as he was scanning the place.

The orange car and the red truck came to a stop.JK and Luke emerged out of the car as Martha and Clark came out of their truck.

"Welcome home" said Luke. "Home". "Mr and Ms Kent,welcome to the Duke Farm.My true home" said JK. "Dad.please call me Clark,I am your son.remember? " "I told you I am not your father.I am sorry".Ssid JK.

"Uncle Jesse!" "I am home!"


End file.
